


Mary on a...

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: Storm Warning [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: Mark doesn't wear the crop cloak sweater nearly enough. I like to think that as a fan, I'm not alone in that. Virgil certainly thinks so.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Storm Warning [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304717
Kudos: 7





	Mary on a...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so one of the multitude of reasons why I don't post nearly as often as I used to is I'm taking a writing class. And since I've devoted so much time and energy to this story I don't really have much else to write about. Still, I thought that it might be fun to share some of these cute short things while I work on becoming a better writer. Maybe it'll even improve this series? Guess we'll see!
> 
> As for this little segment, guess it's a little spoilery for the direction of this series... Of course you know my advice for if that bothers you. :D To go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304717) and... start from the beginning! I keep this story organized in chronological order. _Dragging You Down_ is the first in the series and this will be the last.

There was something about when Mark wore the crop.

The way the dark long sleeves drew over strong arms, the white letters emblazoned with the word “Cloak” across his chest, the way it drew his line of sight down to Mark’s bared midriff. The boy’s abs, that he’d worked so hard on, the ‘v’ that drew the gaze down to promised fun below the lines of the matching sweats he wore. 

Mark had a body that demanded attention, but Virgil was the prized champion who only got to see him in his full glory, damn near anytime he wanted. (He supposed there was some issue about a particular calendar, but he was going to ignore that for now.)

And when Mark wore the crop, it reminded Virgil. It was like a check waiting to be cashed. You didn’t leave it sitting on the dresser. You put your name on it and drove it to the bank.

He and Mark had put Jenn to bed an hour ago and they were preparing to head there themselves. They were just kind of being lazy about it. Mark was standing by the kitchen counter, distracted by a message on his phone, working on tapping out a quick response. He had his elbows resting on the edge, oblivious to how that position forced his posterior out at an enticingly vulnerable angle. It gave Virgil a lot of bad ideas, thoughts he shouldn’t be having, and obviously did anyways.

As always, Virgil’s instincts won out, and he quickly found himself standing predatorily behind Mark, dragging his fingers along the exposed part of Mark’s spine. It earned him an unexpected gasp out of his boy. Mark started to pull away from the counter, phone still in hand, but Virgil was quick to pin him to it. 

“Virg…” Mark said softly, indicating his phone. “Business email.”

Virgil gently pried the phone out of his hands, setting it aside, and pushing it out of reach when Mark tried to grab it. “Tomorrow.” Virgil decided. “It’s far past business hours.” 

Mark seemed tempted to complain further. But then Virgil tugged him up against him, holding him against his chest, neck within tempting reach of Virgil’s fangs. Virgil allowed one of his hands to caress against the bare skin of Mark’s stomach, caressing along those firm abs, tracing the line of that ‘v’ to the elastic of those sweats. Virgil’s favorite part of the crop/sweater combo? The ease of access. 

Virgil slid his hand inside, and Mark couldn’t find his voice for any other complaints after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep updated on this story and the various things I'm going through with it at my tumblr [wickedwitchwc.tumblr.com](https://wickedwitchwc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
